Crazy Loud Thing Called Love
My 6th fanfiction. I know I did a poll to choose what would come next, but I got a suggestion to do a Valentines Day fanfiction. Since it's coming up soon, I had to start so it wouldn't be late. I hope you enjoy it! Plot Lincoln has plans with Ronnie Anne on Valentines Day, but has to find time when he promises to help his sisters with tasks. It's a cold, February morning and everyone is eating their breakfast. Lana dumps an entire box of cereal on the table. Lola: Lana, what are you even doing? Lana: The box says there's a toy in here. Free stuff in a cereal box, who would have thought of that? Lori: Well, the table is all messy now. Luna: Yeah, you're supposed to get the toy out after you finish the box of cereal. Lynn: When I was younger, I got one of those cereal boxes. It said there was a toy inside but all I got was a wrist watch. Some toy that was... Lana digs through the pile of cereal and smiles when she finds a small race car toy. Lynn Sr. finishes making eggs, and hands them to everyone. Lisa is reading while eating. Rita: Lisa, please don't read at the table. Luan: She's right, Lisa. Don't be such an egg''head! ''Luan laughs, but her siblings groan. Lisa sighs and puts her book down. Lynn Sr. looks at the clock. Lynn Sr.: I think it's time for you all to head to school. Leni (from upstairs): Alright Dad, I'm almost ready! Lincoln's phone makes a noise. He picks it up and sees that he had received a text: "Hey, Linc. So apparently, there's this Valentines dance tomorrow night in the gym that some kids from the middle school put together. It looks kinda cool, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Maybe there's something cool, like karaoke or free snacks. Hope to see you soon, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln: This is great! I'll respond. Lincoln begins to type a message to Ronnie Anne. Leni comes into the room looking sad. Luna: Hey, Leni. Are you alright? Luan: Why so sad? Lynn: Yeah, you kinda look bummed out. Leni: I had someone to go to the Valentines Day dance tomorrow with me, but he just called and said he was going to be with his family and can't come. Now I have nobody to go with. Lincoln: I could probably help. Leni: Really? How? Lincoln: Today at school, I could just help you find someone to go with. Leni: That's a good idea, but what about the actual dance? We'll hardly know each other. Lincoln: Ronnie Anne is usually late when we meet up. I'll just stay with you for a while, and by the time she arrives, both of you should be well acquainted. Leni: Thanks, Lincoln. I think we should go to school now, before we're late. Everyone gets their book bags, goes outside, and walks to the bus stop. Lynn gets a message on her phone. Lynn: Hold on a sec, I have to check this. Lynn looks at the message and gasps. Lynn (nervous)'': Hey Luan, we've got a little problem... '''Luan: What's up? Lynn: Well, Margo just texted me. She said that she was sick and can't help us set up the party today. Luan: Can't Maggie still help us? Lynn: She got grounded for dying her hair purple-again. Luan: Well Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and we have to get the party all set up by then. I don't think it will all get set up with just the two of us... Lynn:...And we can't cancel it, either. We already sold tickets to pretty much everyone in the school. Plus, this is something the school has been planning for a while now. We can't just let everyone down like that. Lincoln: Hey, I could probably help. Luan: Really? Thanks! Lynn: You're a lifesaver! Leni: What flavor? Lynn: Not the candy, Leni. Leni: Oh, ok. The bus to the elementary school arrives. Lucy gets on and goes to the very back. Lincoln sits up front next to Lana and Lola. Lola: Lincoln, could I have some help? Lincoln: Sure, Lola. What do you need? Lola: Well my class is going to the Valentines dance as well, and I need a date to go with me. Lincoln: Aren't you a little young for that? Lola: Well yeah, but it's just for Valentines Day. Lana: I'm gonna need some help too. I usually don't like lovey and mushy stuff, but tomorrow is special. Lincoln: Is there anyone specific that you would like to go with? Lana & Lola (simultaneously): Collin Griffin! Lola: No fair, I said it first! Lola: Well I asked Lincoln first! Lincoln: Oh boy... Luckily for Lincoln, before more trouble starts, the school bus parks next to the school and everyone gets out. Realizing that the bus had come early, Lincoln goes to the gym to help Luan and Lynn set up. He walks inside as they are decorating, and is surprised to see Luna in there with them. Luan: This is great that you're here, Lincoln. Lynn: We don't have much decorating left, but we need to talk about our plans for tomorrow so the dance goes well. Luan: And Luna needs some help, too. Lincoln: Ok, what is it? Luna: I signed up to do music for the dance. Lincoln: How come you need help? You're great with pretty much anything musical! Luna: Yeah, but I thought they meant playing actual music. Instead I have to sit here all night with this huge computer being the DJ. It's so fancy and I can never get it to work. Luan: She's right, it's really hi-techy. Lynn: And Fancy-schmancy. Lincoln: Don't worry about it, Luna. I play video games all the time, and if there's anyone who should know about electronics, it's probably me. Lincoln goes over to a table with a large computer connected to a speaker. Luna followed. Lincoln: So I think all you have to do is right click the song you want, then left click "play". Try that. Luna: Ok, that should work. Luna selects an EDM song from the song list. Before Lincoln gets the chance to turn it down, the bass drop plays at full blast. Everyone plugs their ears. Luan (shouting): I THINK WE FORGOT TO TURN DOWN THE SPEAKER! Luna can't hear properly. Luna (confused, shouting): TURN DOWN FOR WHAT? Lincoln (shouting): TURN DOWN THE VOLUME! Luna (confused, shouting): TURN AROUND THE BALLROOM? Lynn (shouting): JUST UNPLUG IT! Luna unplugs the speaker and turns down the volume crank. Lynn: Thanks, Luna. I think my ears are no longer functional... Lincoln: Mine are still ringing. Luan: I think mine exploded. Luna: This shouldn't be a problem in the future as long as I turn the volume down next time. Lincoln: Its ok, Luna. The school bell rings. Lincoln: Either I'm hearing things, or I'm gonna be late for class. Luna: I heard it also. Luan: Same. Lynn: Lets go guys, see you later. Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln all walk to their classes. One hour later... Lincoln: Thank goodness class is over. I need to help Leni now. Since all of the schools are near each other, Lincoln can walk to the high school to meet Leni. However, he is stopped by the twins. Lola is angry and Lana is proud of herself. Lana: I asked Collin if he'd go to the dance with me, and he said yes! Lola: He said maybe. Lana: Nuh uh! Lola: Uh huh! Lincoln: Hey hey hey...let's not start a fight. Lola: This isn't fair, I'm the prettiest! Lana: I'm the nicest! Lola: Oh yeah? Prove it! Lana: I gave him half my cookie at snack time. And when we were playing tag on the playground, I didn't even tag him, even though I would have won if I did! Lola: Lincoln, you gotta help me! Lincoln: I'm sorry. Collin said yes to Lana, and that's that. Besides, I can tell Lana really cares by doing nice things for him. Now I have to go help Leni with her problem. 2 minutes later... Lincoln: Here I am, Leni. Leni: Thanks for coming. Lincoln: No problem. Now if you had any choice, who would you go to the dance with? Leni points to a boy getting books out of his locker. Lincoln: Ok. Now just go over there and ask, and I'll come with you in case you need help. Leni walks up to him. Leni: Hey...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentines dance with me tomorrow? Lincoln gives Leni a thumbs up. Boy: Sorry, I'm already going with someone. Leni (disappointed): Oh, ok. Have fun then! Lincoln: That's ok, we can find someone else. A few minutes later... Lincoln: Ok, who else should we ask? Leni: I think we tried everyone. Lincoln: I guess you could just go on your own, that still be fun. Right? Leni: Well I kind of want to go on my own, but everyone would laugh at me if I do. It happened last year, and I don't want it to happen again. Lincoln: I know what it's like being laughed at... Lincoln gets an idea. Lincoln: ...But I think I have a plan! The bell rings, and Lincoln heads to his class. A few hours later... School has finished, and everyone is back at the house. Lincoln decides to check on Lola and Lana to see if their conflict had been resolved, and he goes upstairs to their bedroom. Lincoln: Hi. How are you guys doing? Lana: We're doing bad. Lola can't seem to take "no" for an answer. Lola: I can, but I don't feel like it. Lincoln: Well, we have to figure something out. Lana: Come on, can't we just let it go? Lola always gets cool stuff like pageant trophies and now I have something. Lincoln: I have an idea, follow me, Lola. Lincoln goes in to Lori and Leni's room. Lincoln: Hey Leni, could I use your box of craft supplies? Leni: Of course you can! I use them for decorating outfits I make, but you can use some as long as you don't use all of it. Lincoln: Thanks! Leni: No problem! Leni hands a box full of things like ribbons and glitter. Lola follows Lincoln into his room. He gets a piece of paper and sets it on his desk. Lincoln: So besides Collin Griffin, who is someone you would like to go to the party with? Lola: Well, he does have a twin brother named Grant who is also in our class. Lincoln: Alrighty. Now to impress him, we're going to make a huge, decorative valentine with a poem for him on the front. Lola: But what do we know about poetry? Lucy pops up, scaring Lincoln and Lola. Lucy: Did someone say poetry? Lincoln: Yes! I need help with helping Lola. Lucy: Ok. Now who's this poem for? Lola: Its for Grant Griffin. Lucy: Hmm...could you describe him for me? Lola: He looks like Collin Griffin. Lincoln facepalms. Lucy: Well, what does Collin look like then? Lola: Nevermind, I'll just tell you about Grant instead. Lola describes Grant, and Lucy writes down a poem which she shows to Lola. Lucy: You like it? Lola reads the poem. Lola: It's great! Thanks Lucy. Lucy: You're welcome. Lincoln: Ok. How about we cut this paper into a heart, decorate it, and then copy the poem on it? Lola: Sounds good, I bet Grant will love it! The next day at school... Lincoln's class had just finished. He goes to his locker for his books, Lola walks up to him. Lincoln: So, how'd it go? Lola: It went almost perfectly! We were exchanging valentines and I gave to Grant the biggest, fanciest, best valentine in class! Lincoln: Did he say that he'd go with you? Lola: Well, DUH, of course he did! Lincoln: Uh, that great, Lola! Lola: Well the thing is, there's one itty bitty little problem... Lincoln: I was afraid you'd say that... Lola: Could you be with me while I'm at the dance? I'm just afraid that I'll mess something up. Remember atChristmas when it was really hard for me to be perfectly nice? I'm worrying that I might become angry or aggressive, and I need you to make sure I don't. Lincoln: Sure thing sis. Lola: Thanks, Lincoln. I couldn't have done any of this without you! Lola goes in for a hug. They only hug for a moment, as they are interrupted by Lynn, who grabs Lincoln's arm and pulls him into the cafeteria kitchen. Luan (somewhat angry): Oh my gosh, Lynn. Don't pull his arm so hard. Lynn: Ok. Lynn lets go, and Lincoln lands on the floor. Lynn: Whoops! Sorry 'bout that. Lincoln' (frustrated, brushing dust off his shirt)': I'm fine, thank you very much. Lynn, Luan, and Lincoln stare at each other. Lincoln: So, why'd you guys pull me in here anyways? Luan: It's kind of important. We were allowed to use the cafeteria kitchen to make snacks for the dance, but Lynn just had to bring her ball with her and knock over the ingredients into the batter. We're making a cake, and if we don't stop it from baking, then there's probably gonna be some gigantic blob of batter attacking us or something. Lincoln: Why can't you just open the oven door and take it out? Lynn: I tried earlier, and the door's jammed. Suddenly, the oven begins shaking. Lincoln: This doesn't look too good... Lynn: What should we do? Luan: We'd batter get out of here! Before they can escape, the pressure from the batter opens the oven door, and fills the kitchen. Lincoln (sarcastically): Yeah. Nice going, Lynn. Lynn: It was just an accident. Luan: I guess we gotta clean this all up now. Lincoln sees Howe big the mess is and looks at the clock. Lincoln (nervously): Well, uh, would you look at the time! Lincoln escapes, and Lynn follows. Luan: Lynn, where are you going? Lynn: Somewhere I don't have to clean up. Before Lynn can get out of the room, Lincoln closes the door, and Lynn runs into it. Lynn: Ouch! Alright fine, I'll help. A few hours later... The final bell has rung and school is out. Lynn and Luan had just finished setting up the gym for the dance, and Luna begins to play music. Lincoln goes into the locker room to dress for the dance. People begin flooding into the gym. Lincoln and Leni meet up. Leni: Ok, so what's your plan exactly? Lincoln: I'll just stand next to you and pretend to be your date. That way, nobody will make fun of you and find out that your real date didn't come. Leni: You always have such great ideas. Lincoln: Thanks, it takes practice. You learn over time when you're the only boy and the middle kid. Leni: I'd just like to thank you for going out of your way to help me, escpecially since your so busy. Lincoln: It's no problem. Two girls, who are Leni's friends, walk up to Lincoln and Leni. Girl 1: Oh, hey Leni! Girl 2: How's Valentines Day? Leni: Its going well. Girl 1: And is this your date? We heard your other hand to stay home. Leni (nervous): Uhh-yeah! Lincoln (nervous): Just for today, though. Girl 2: Oh, ok. But why is he, like, 11? Leni (nervous): He's just, uhh- Lincoln (nervous): Short. Yeah! Really, really, short. Girl 1: Well you and your friend have fun, Leni. Leni: You too, bye! The two girls walk away. Lincoln: See? Told you it was a good idea! Leni: Thanks so much. Lincoln: You're welcome. Lincoln (to audience): Well, that went smoothly. Nothing could possibly go wrong tonight. The loud music suddenly cuts off. Lincoln sees Lynn running towards him. She stops and catches her breath. Lynn: We've got a huge problem, the speaker broke. Luan catches up to Lynn Luan: Everything was going just fine until some guy spilled his punch. Lynn: It got into the outlet and the speakers don't work anymore. I'm definitely glad that there wasn't a fire, but now we're in charge of a big party with no music. Lincoln: Ok, I'll give you a hand in just a sec- Ronnie Anne enters the room. Lincoln: Oh no, Ronnie Anne is here! Luan: Could you just help us with this one little problem? Lynn & Luan: Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssee? Lynn does her puppy eyes. Lincoln: Oh, alright. There should a small speaker in that supply closet over there. Lincoln, Luan, and Lynn go over to the closet and move the speaker to where Luna is. Lincoln tries to set it up, but is interrupted by Lola. Lola (panicking): Lincoln, I don't know what's gotten into me! I keep forgetting to say please and thank you, my table manners, and even my dancing is bad today! Being around Grant isn't making me so nervous, I need help super badly! Lincoln: Ok Lola, just let me finish with- Lana and Leni interrupt. Lana (panicking): Lincoln! I showed Collin my pet snake and he got scared! What do I do? Leni: Someone finally asked to dance with me, but he asked for my number and I can't, like, remember it! More and more Lincoln's sisters swarm around him, all asking for help. He eventually becomes dizzy and briefly passes out. A few moments later... Lincoln wakes up. His sisters are still surrounding him, but they now look concerned. Luna: Dudes, he's awake! Leni: Is he OK? Lori: I think so. Lucy: He must have felt a lot of stress. Luan: You think we put too much pressure on him? Lana: Defenitely. Lynn: You can say that again. Sisters: We're sorry, Lincoln. Lincoln: Its alright. You all just needed some help, that's all. Lola: Next time, you can just tell us if we're pressuring you too much. Lori: It was really nice of you to help us, though. Lincoln: No worries, guys. You didn't do anything wrong-Wait, where'd Ronnie Anne go? Luan: Oh no, she must have left! Lynn: We are SO sorry about all this! Ronnie Anne walks up to them. Ronnie Anne: What are you guys talking about? I'm right here. Luna: Thank goodness! Lori: Sorry you had to wait, Ronnie Anne. Leni: We were sorta pushing Lincoln around... Lucy:...and because of us, we also had to make you wait. Ronnie Anne: It's cool, guys. You didn't do it on purpose. Sisters (besides Leni): Thank you for forgiving us. Lincoln: Wait, where's Leni? Leni is next to the speaker. She presses a button and the music starts back up. Luna: You fixed the speaker? Leni: Yeah. It was pretty easy. All I had to do was plug the rope thingy into the thingy on the wall, turn the crank thingy, and click the button thingy! Lincoln: Well, uh, its good you fixed it. Everyone laughs. Everyone (to viewers): Have a happy Valentines Day! The End Fun Facts * The suggestion for a Valentine's Day fanfiction was from BigFanOfEntertainment. * The title is a reference to the song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen. * This is my first fanfiction so far to take place on a holiday. ** I also had a Christmas fanfiction titled "Wreck the Halls", but I couldn't finish that in time for the holiday. * Lynn's cereal box story is based on a traumatic childhood experience of mine. Instead of a toy, I got a watch in my Happy Meal. ** That fact was a joke. * Margo from "Intern for the Worse" and Maggie from "Funny Business" are mentioned. ** Besides Luan and Lynn, they are the only characters in middle school. * When Lynn calls Lincoln a lifesaver, Leni asks what flavor. It is a reference to the "Lifesaver" candy. * Collin Griffin combines the names of Collin Dean who plays Lincoln, and Grey Griffin who plays Lana, Lola, and Lily. ** The character Collin's twin brother, Grant, is named after Lincoln's previous voice actor, Grant Palmer. * When Luna misheard what Luan said about turning down the speaker, she quotes the song "Turn Down For What". Category:Episodes